Dancing With You
by Aisu Hoshino
Summary: Just a crappy oneshot Hostshipping [Bakura Ryou x Mazaki Anzu] fic done for a contest. Takes place after the end of YGO and contains spoilers. You've been warned.


Dancing With You Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, or the George Strait song that is featured in this fic. Summary: Just a one-shot Hostshipping (Bakura/Anzu) fic done for a contest. Notes: Hello, this is my entry for Hallie-chan's contest, aka the contest on Anzu's Angels. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
  
Swaying gracefully to the rhythm of the music that was playing, Mazaki Anzu continued dancing with a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed, but she'd open them to take occasional glances at her opponent and to her group of friends cheering for her.  
  
First out of her friends there was Mutou Yuugi, a friend of hers since Junior High School. At one time she had a crush on his darker half, Atemu, but he was dead now. Yuugi had had a crush on her for a long time, and after Atemu left she thought she had feelings for him, but after they actually went on a date they both realized that their feelings for each other had become just really close friendship, bordering on sibling love.  
  
Next, there was Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto, both also really close friends and the closest to brothers Anzu had ever had. There was also Otogi Ryuuji, who had invented the game Dungeons, Dice, and Dragons. he wasn't quite as close as her other friends, but still a friend.  
  
Following them was Kawai Shizuka, Jonouchi's younger sister by two years, which made her fifteen. Since school was currently out, she was staying with her dad and Jonouchi. Honda and Otogi had fought over her for quite a while with her oblivious to it. Eventually, she chose Honda after he'd told her his true feelings for her.  
  
Last, but definately not least, there was Bakura Ryou, who until his other personality was gone, wasn't really as much of a friend to Anzu. It wasn't that she didn't like him as much, it was just that she hadn't gotten as much of a chance to get to know him. Now, she considered him to be just as close of a friend as Honda, Jonouchi, and Yuugi.  
  
Smiling, Bakura continued to watch in awe at her graceful movements as she danced. The melody of the music was soft, but not really that slow, and fit perfectly with the way Anzu moved her body.  
  
Bakura sighed as he continued watching. Forget about it, he told himself in his head as he shook his head again at his problem and went back to watching her, but he couldn't shake it. Sometimes he wondered why he even tried; it never worked.  
  
The fact was, Bakura admired dancing and dancers, and he always had. The fascination began when his sister Amane was still alive. She did ballet, and Bakura would watch her recitals and sometimes even her class and when she practiced at home.  
  
The admiration continued to grow after seeing many professionals dance and seeing movies that featured it. For a time he even wanted to take lessons so that he might one day become a dancer. Those dreams were ruined after his sister and mother died and fellow boys at school found out. They had already bullied and teased him a lot, and the admiration of dancing didn't help matters.  
  
So he decided to drop the idea of dancing, and he did, until he met her.  
  
Anzu was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was intelligent, pretty, kind, friendly, caring, and she would stand up for a person, particularly if the person was a friend of hers. She even told a rich, handsome, and powerful guy - Kaiba Seto - off.  
  
She was also the best dancer he'd ever laid his chocolate brown eyes upon. She was more beautiful and graceful than any of the professional dancers he'd ever seen, or at least in his personal opinion.  
  
But he could never be with her, or at least that's what his mind told him. 'She could never fall for a guy like me', 'What good would I be to her? Any money I have comes from Father, I'm not the best duelist, and it's not particularly my game anyway, and I'm not very strong, so I couldn't really defend her from harm' and 'She deserves better' were thoughts that often raced each other in his mind to see which one could break his heart first.  
  
Furthermore, how would he ever get her to notice him? He couldn't. Or at least not with his current skills - or, rather what he thought to be a lack thereof.  
  
Bakura wanted to learn how to dance. He wanted to dance because he liked it. He wanted to dance to impress Anzu. Finally, he wanted to dance with Anzu.  
  
"Bakura, are you alright?" Honda questioned the silver-haired teenager, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "You haven't said very much." Although Bakura was the quiet type, Honda still knew something was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine," Bakura answered with a smile. Turning his head toward the stage, he noticed Anzu was winning. Her opponent had become obviously tired, which in turn made her clumsy. Meanwhile, Anzu was doing her best. She didn't show any signs of being tired and seemed to greatly be enjoying herself.  
  
Anzu's opponent noticed who was winning and frowned in annoyance. After mentally telling herself she had to win, she regained her composure and began dancing with all her ability.  
  
Noticing that her opponent was coming back full-fledge, Anzu picked up the pace just a little more. Now they were both at it with all they had.  
  
Her opponent, Suzuki Aiko, began experimenting some and dancing faster than was necessary. This fast-and-fancy footwork failed her miserably and caused her to lose her balance and fall. She cursed herself as her butt hit the floor and the anouncer spoke.  
  
"Suzuki Aiko is down, which makes Mazaki Anzu of Domino City the winner of the Seventh Annual National Teenage Dancing Competition!" The crowd clapped and Jonouchi, Honda, and Yuugi cheered outrageously as Anzu waved at them and various others. Oh great! Anzu thought in annoyance as she looked at the clouds. She had to walk to Yuugi's and it was about to rain. I better get going, and quick.  
  
She began the fifteen minute walk with a frown. Within the first two, she felt a few drops. By the time the fourth minute passed, it was pouring.  
  
I need a car, she thought as she was getting soaked. She would've just turned back, but it was Yuugi's birthday and everyone decided to throw him a surprise party, and she had forgotten to take her house keys. He and Jonouchi would spend the whole day doing different things, and when they got back to Yuugi's he'd get the surprise. She just couldn't miss it! Bakura turned the radio station as soon as a song came on he didn't like. The chorus of the song he had turned it to was interesting to him, for more than one reason.  
  
"I wanna dance with you Twirl you all around the floor That's what they intended dancing for And I just wanna dance with you"  
  
He found the chorus interesting because it reminded him of what he felt for Anzu. Of course, he wanted to do more than share a dance with her; he wanted her to be his girlfriend.  
  
Anzu... Thoughts of her kept running through his head, almost putting him in a daze. Luckily, he reminded himself that he was driving and snapped out of it. That was when he saw Anzu on the side of the road.  
  
He stopped the car where she was and rolled down the window, not caring whether or not rain came in. "Anzu? What are you doing out there in the rain?" He questioned, trying not to let his eyes travel to her wet shirt and keep them focused on her cerulean eyes that were usually filled with life and happiness. At this particular moment they seemed filled moreso with distress, but in his opinion they were still gorgeous.  
  
"I'm going to Yuugi's," Anzu answered.  
  
"Why don't you ride? You might catch a cold if you stay in this rain."  
  
Anzu smiled at him as a grateful look played across her face. "Thank you, Bakura." She said gratefully as she climbed in the passenger seat. Right after she got in, she noticed the time on the clock. Oh no! Anzu thought as she smacked herself on the forehead.  
  
"Something wrong?" Bakura asked and glanced at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I got all wet for nothing!" Bakura just blinked, looking at her with both concern and confusion. Anzu thought of how bewildered he must've been, so she decided to explain. "I was walking to Yuugi's because of his party," she paused as Bakura continued looking at her in bewilderment. She knew why; the party wasn't for two more hours. " In the business my dad's in, he must talk to different people from different countries, so to keep from calling them at an untimely hour, he keeps the clocks set for different time zones. I was looking at the wrong one when I began walking to Yuugi's!" Bakura chuckled at the story, and Anzu giggled some. Soon, they broke into all-out laughter.  
  
After the laughter died down, Anzu realized something. She realized that after getting soaked, even if her clothes dried they'd still look horrible. She explained the situation to Bakura, and he decided to find a way to help her.  
  
"I still have some clothes left from when my mom was alive," he began, "and you seem to be the same size as she was, so if you wouldn't mind wearing some of her clothes..."  
  
"Thank you, Bakura," She said thankfully.  
  
After arriving at his house, Bakura got Anzu a change of clothes while she took a shower. While she was blowdrying her hair, he put her clothes in the washing machine and then proceeded to just listening to various types of music on the radio. It wasn't too long until Anzu came down the stairs wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a pair of white jeaned shorts.  
  
"You look great," he told her as she walked down.  
  
"Thanks. And thank you for letting me borrow these."  
  
He just smiled at her and said a "Don't mention it."  
  
"So..." Anzu began, simply tired of the silence, "Do you like anyone? I mean, who's your dream girl?"  
  
Bakura glanced at her and blushed. He couldn't believe she just asked him that! After he realized she had actually asked that questioned, he told her the answer. "Yes, I am rather fond of this girl, and she is my dream girl."  
  
"Anyone I know? What's she like?"  
  
Bakura blushed harder. Why is she asking me this? he wondered in his mind. "Well...I'd say you know her...and as for what she's like," Bakura paused for a moment as he looked at her and reminded himself of the reasons, "she's beatiful, smart, kind, and she's the best friend anyone could ask for."  
  
Anzu was dissapointed that he didn't name the girl he liked, but soon got over it when her favorite song came on. "I love this song." She turned to Bakura with a grin on her face, and stuck out her hand to where he was, "Want to dance?"  
  
Bakura scratched the back of his head and his cheeks began to redden. It was his dream come true! "I'm not a very good dancer..."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" She encouraged him. "I'll help you."  
  
Placing his hand in hers, he allowed her to show him the movements; he got the hang of it pretty quickly. It was a slow song, so they held each other close, which made Bakura all the more happier.  
  
Soon, the song ended; all too soon. "Thanks, I enjoyed it," Bakura stated. For a few moments, they just stood there, looking at each other's eyes. Bakura got the urge to kiss her, and that's when he backed away some in fear of making an idiot out of himself.  
  
"I never did tell you who I liked," She said as he did this.  
  
"Who?" Bakura queried, wanting her to break what he thought was bad news quick.  
  
"Well, you know him, he's cute, a good friend, kind, smart, and kind-of shy."  
  
Bakura had many ideas of who it might be, but he never thought of who it really was.  
  
Anzu moved closer to him and stared at his eyes, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was too shocked to do anything but blushed. "And I just kissed him.'  
  
"And the girl I liked just kissed me," he let out before noticing it. They just stood there, held each other, and gazed at each other's eyes until another song they liked came on, and then they danced. This continued until it was actually time to go to Yuugi's.  
  
This was the beginning of they're relationship, and the dances they shared here were the first of many.  
  
Aisu: So what do ya'll think? Personally, I think it's crappy and i can't believe I'm entering this, but I had nothing else to enter. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
